


Reset

by scribblemoose



Series: The Thing With Bradley James [5]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: The cast reunites after the break for the first Season 3 read-through.





	Reset

It was a long time since France, where this had started, or since December, when it hadn't exactly ended, before Colin found himself in the same room as Bradley again. It was the first read-through of the season and Bradley was the first person in a roomful of people who Colin saw when he came through the door. Their eyes met and Colin's first thought was 'shit', because Bradley was pissed off with him, and his second thought was 'God', because Colin's body had no qualms about social niceties and responded to Bradley as it always had done, with enthusiasm, heat and a series of frantic 'fuck him, fuck him, fuck him _now_ ' messages to Colin's brain.  
  
"'Right, Bradley?" Colin said, trying to drop eye-contact and failing.  
  
Bradley nodded his hello and didn't smile, and turned to talk to someone else.  
  
"Colin!" Katie squealed, and suddenly Colin was being very pleasantly hugged and cuddled. The next few minutes were a blur of hellos and people asking about filming and snow and airports and flights and then Bradley was next to him again, whispering in his ear, "Can I see you outside for a minute?"  
  
To which Colin nodded, and obediently followed Bradley back out to the corridor.  
  
As soon as the door shut behind them the world was very quiet again. Colin's heart was racing as he said, tentatively, confused, "Um... hello?"  
  
"Is that it?" Bradley said. "After three months and whatever, that's it? Hello?"  
  
Bradley was pissed off, that much was clear. At Colin, it seemed. "Sorry?" Colin ventured.  
  
"Are you seeing someone?"  
  
Colin's first thought was 'yes, you, you're right there, of course I'm seeing you', but something told him Bradley wasn't in the mood for jokes. "You mean _seeing_ someone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No. I've been really-"  
  
But he didn't get any further, didn't get to explain, because Bradley shoved him back against the wall and kissed him. A hard, punishing kiss that took Colin straight back to the west tower at Pierrefonds: to white stone and the secluded stairway that they'd made their own personal bolt-hole. For the times when they couldn't wait to get back to the hotel; when they needed to do things they didn't want to be seen by tourists or, actually, anybody at all. _Good_ things.  
  
Colin curled his fingers in Bradley's hair and took the kiss down a notch to something slower and gentler, a slide of tongue and a soft push of lips. Finally Bradley rested his forehead on Colin's, and breathed.  
  
"I missed you," Colin said, quickly, getting in first, before Bradley could get all manly about it.  
  
"I thought you'd come back to London before." Bradley was almost _whining_ , and that made Colin feel all sorts of tender, confused things he really didn't know how to deal with out here in a corridor at the BBC where they could be interrupted at any second.  
  
"I needed down time," Colin said.  
  
"I could have brought you down," Bradley said with a slight twitch of a grin. Colin chuckled.  
  
"I thought you'd be busy."  
  
"Yeah, right." Bradley nuzzled Colin's temple. "God, I want you. I want you like _air_. Is this normal?"  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"It is all right, though? Us? This... us?"  
  
Colin tugged on Bradley's hair to tip his head, bringing their mouths together again, perfect fit, just like he'd remembered, just what he wanted.  
  
"Okay, then," Bradley whispered.  
  
"We'd better..." Colin jerked a thumb towards the door.  
  
Bradley nodded. "Here we go again, I guess?"  
  
"Yeah." Colin grinned, broad and happy and wicked. "Here we go again."


End file.
